


5 cm

by Chara (chrk)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Post S2
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrk/pseuds/Chara
Summary: Iwaizumi riceve una telefonata da Oikawa, che gli fa sapere che sta tornando da Tokyo. Ci mette poco, però, a rendersi conto che le cose non stanno esattamente così.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 10





	5 cm

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa storia un anno fa, prima dell'ultimo arc; quindi Oikawa va a Tokyo all'università, mentre Hajime rimane a Sendai.  
> Per questo motivo ho tergiversato parecchio prima di postare, ma alla fine ho detto fuck it, ed eccoci qui.

Hajime si lascia cadere all’indietro, sussultando quando la nuca colpisce il bordo del materasso. Con un sospiro si massaggia il collo dolorante, per poi puntellarsi sui talloni e issarsi fino ad appoggiare le spalle contro il letto – come avrebbe dovuto essere anche prima, se solo non avesse calcolato male la distanza. _Se solo fosse stato cinque centimetri più alto._

Si toglie la matita consumata da dietro l’orecchio, lanciandola sul tavolino in mezzo ai libri. Fa troppo caldo per studiare, troppo caldo per sedersi dove si è sempre seduto Oikawa e mimare tutti i suoi movimenti costruiti apposta per farsi guardare – e poi fallire, rischiando di spezzarsi l’osso del collo, perché dopotutto lui non è Oikawa. E fa troppo caldo per compiere quei gesti consapevolmente e poi arrossire d’imbarazzo e di frustrazione, e finire per avere _ancora più caldo_.

“Sei un palo in culo anche quando non ci sei,” borbotta dopo aver lasciato defluire tutto il sangue in eccesso dalle orecchie.

Trovare l’energia per trascinarsi di nuovo sui libri vale più di un’ora di studio, soprattutto perché non c’è modo di imparare ossa e muscoli e articolazioni senza ripensare a tutto ciò che non riesce a lasciarsi indietro. Scegliere di frequentare l’università a Sendai è stata una decisione faticosa – diavolo, Oikawa gli ha tenuto il muso per tre settimane – ma scoprire che è stata anche inutile gli ha tolto il sonno per diverso tempo. E Hajime mentirebbe se dicesse che non gli capita più di svegliarsi di soprassalto nel cuore della notte, solo per catapultarsi alla finestra e controllare che la luce della _sua_ camera sia davvero spenta, o che non si intravedano i riflessi pulsanti di uno schermo su cui sta andando ossessivamente in replay una partita di pallavolo.

Perché, a quanto pare, non ha dimenticato niente.

Non ha chiuso nessun capitolo.

Non si è lasciato alle spalle quella sensazione da cui ha cercato così tanto di scappare. E che, ora che lo sta di nuovo tormentando, accoglie con un sentimento che si rifiuta di riconoscere come _sollievo_.

Hajime raddrizza la schiena e, dopo aver raccolto la matita, la punta con determinazione proprio sul disegno del legamento crociato anteriore. Deve studiare, si dice. E, anche se dovrà mettersi in testa tutta l’anatomia del ginocchio senza riuscire a scacciare Oikawa dai suoi pensieri, lo farà senza lamentarsi – si accontenterà di sfruttarlo per memorizzare tutto più in fretta.

“Il legamento collaterale mediale—”

Hajime si interrompe con stizza, inspirando bruscamente dal naso mentre punta con ostinazione lo sguardo sul disegno. Il cellulare che ha appoggiato sulla coscia ha iniziato a vibrare; una volta, due volte, tre volte. La speranza che si tratti di un messaggio si scioglie, come la sua pazienza nel caldo estivo, e Hajime risponde senza nemmeno darsi pena di guardare lo schermo.

“Pronto?” sbotta con aria di sfida, come a suggerire a chiunque lo stia disturbando che farebbe meglio ad avere un buon motivo per interrompere quel barlume di concentrazione ottenuto con tanta fatica.

“Iwa- _chan_ , sei sempre così scorbutico!”

Ah. _Oikawa._

Hajime forza un sospiro dal naso, mentre i suoi occhi si chiudono con rassegnazione e la sua mano lascia cadere la matita, che rimbalza sulla pagina con un baffo grigio prima di rotolare nella piega del libro. Non c’è davvero pace, pensa, mentre stringe nel pugno la stoffa della maglietta – ma no, lo stomaco non smette di vorticare.

“Mi viene naturale quando parlo con te.”

Oikawa ride, allegro e troppo rumoroso, e Hajime si ritrova a scuotere il capo, la pazienza d’un tratto più sottile – è così facile capire quando finge, non importa quante centinaia di chilometri ci siano tra di loro.

“Che cattivo,” risponde Oikawa, e la sua cantilena lamentosa è la stessa di sempre, anche se non aggiunge altro.

Per un attimo nessuno dei due sembra avere qualcosa da dire, e Hajime si scopre sollevato: il silenzio tra di loro è ancora rilassato come sempre, anche se insolito e forse un po’ più prolungato. Chissà cosa sta facendo, si domanda.

“Be’?” lo incalza dopo qualche istante, quando la situazione inizia ad assumere una sfumatura imbarazzante. “Hai chiamato solo per farmi perdere tempo?”

Hajime allunga la mano verso la matita e si mette a giocarci, pungolando di nuovo il disegno del ginocchio – colorando la rotula, accoltellando il crociato posteriore con la mina smussata. Forse non è vero niente, l’atmosfera tranquilla di un tempo è stata compromessa. Ed è colpa sua, Hajime lo sa. Ma doveva _provare_ , doveva...

“Ho chiamato,” risponde infine Oikawa, calcando le parole per mostrare il suo disappunto, “per darti un’ottima notizia. Indovina chi sta tornando a casa?”

La stanza sembra diventare liquida, le pagine fitte di lettere sul libro davanti a sé si fondono, e Hajime non riesce a trovare niente da dire. L’unica cosa che sa è che non è ancora pronto, che avrebbe preferito saperlo prima; e poi si manda al diavolo, _perché è solo Oikawa_ , quindi quale dovrebbe essere il problema?

Eppure, un problema c’è. E Hajime non ha idea di come sia finita la telefonata, di cosa si dicano ancora, di quali convenevoli e soprattutto di quali insulti riesca a mettere insieme per risultare credibile. Sa solo che, prima di rendersene conto, si ritrova a fissare lo schermo ancora illuminato del telefono, dove la faccia da schiaffi del suo migliore amico indica che la chiamata è terminata.

E un attimo dopo è già in piedi, le ginocchia che tremano, non solo di rabbia ma principalmente di rabbia. _Perché Oikawa è un pezzo di merda, probabilmente il peggiore di tutti._

*

Quando Oikawa apre la porta, dopo un tempo quasi irragionevole, il suo sorriso per un attimo sembra colpevole, prima di rinsaldarsi nella sua versione più seccante. Si prende una buona manciata di secondi per osservare Hajime dall’alto del suo metro e ottantacinque – più il gradino dell’ingresso. Osserva il suo fiatone, la sua espressione furibonda, una mano stretta a pugno e l’altra attorno al telefono, e rimane in silenzio quel tanto che basta perché Hajime capisca che vorrebbe che fosse lui a cominciare.

Non è così che dovrebbe andare, Hajime lo sa, ma non si tira indietro. “Tu...” sputa con rabbia, sventolandogli lo schermo spento così vicino al naso che Oikawa deve arretrare di un passo. Il suo sorriso, però, non viene scalfito. Rimane lì, ostinato, falso, uno di quelli che Hajime spazzerebbe via in ogni modo – uno di quelli che lo tengono sveglio la notte, da quando ha capito che non è con i pugni che vorrebbe strapparglielo dalla faccia.

Oikawa sospira, fingendo impazienza. “Forza, Iwa- _chan_ —”

Ma Hajime non vuole saperne delle sue moine, non adesso: avanza con decisione, troncando sul nascere quella che sarebbe di sicuro stata una vagonata di idiozie. Si sfila le scarpe senza mai distogliere lo sguardo, inchiodando Oikawa sul posto. Non aspetta che gli venga detto di entrare, non chiede com’è andato il viaggio o se c’è qualcuno in casa, non dà nessun bentornato. Gli afferra con forza il collo della maglia e poi rimane lì, così vicino da farsi quasi male, ad aspettare invano che la rabbia inizi a scemare.

“Mi chiami con il telefono di casa e hai il coraggio di dirmi che _stai tornando_?”

La voce di Hajime è bassa, gli trema nel petto prima di raggiungere le sue labbra e infrangersi contro il volto di Oikawa – e poi rimbalzare ancora sulla sua pelle, in un doloroso promemoria della loro vicinanza. Gli fa girare la testa. Così Hajime fa un passo indietro e china il capo, nel tentativo di rimettere insieme i suoi pensieri.

Si concentra sui dettagli – le fughe delle piastrelle, il motivo stupido e infantile sui calzini di Oikawa, il suo tutore bianco mollemente abbandonato alla caviglia, le righe rosse lasciate dal tutore sotto e sopra il ginocchio.

Il ginocchio.

Hajime è quasi sicuro di farcela; sente di aver già allentato un po’ la presa sulla maglia di Oikawa, sente di poter quasi sostenere una conversazione civile. Sente di essere quasi calmo. Ma poi gli basta collegare i tasselli, e va tutto al diavolo.

Perché Oikawa stava cercando di tenergli nascosto l’ennesimo infortunio – come probabilmente lo ha nascosto a tutti i suoi compagni di squadra di Tokyo. Se lo immagina inventarsi un impegno improrogabile, spingere in fuori il labbro inferiore mentre china il capo davanti al capitano e all’allenatore; se lo immagina deglutire di nascosto un antinfiammatorio con troppa acqua, bagnarsi il mento e la maglia e poi fuggire in stazione con una valigia piena di cose appallottolate così in fretta che quasi non si chiude. Se lo immagina lasciar andare il capo all’indietro, farlo rimbalzare appena sul sedile del treno, e sospirare in attesa che l’effetto delle medicine inizi a dargli tregua.

E poi immagina se stesso appoggiato a una delle colonne della stazione, le mani in tasca, il caldo soffocante, le labbra che fremono mentre, cercando di non dare nell’occhio, ripassa a bassa voce l’articolazione della caviglia senza poter controllare sui libri di non aver fatto errori. E poi Oikawa scende dal treno – gli antinfiammatori non sono infallibili – e Hajime immagina il suo panico, nel vederlo zoppicante, e corre a prendergli la valigia e a dargli uno schiaffo sulla nuca perché _hai ricominciato ad allenarti fino a notte fonda, stronzo_.

Ma niente di tutto questo è successo, perché Oikawa gli ha mentito. Gli ha mentito, e basta. Hajime continua a ripeterselo, scuotendo il capo, ma quel bruciore, come di uno schiaffo, non va via. Quella sensazione che sente pungere dietro gli occhi e la gola, dietro lo sterno… _non va via_.

Quando alza lo sguardo, gli occhi di Oikawa sono lì pronti ad aspettarlo, rassegnati, e il suo sorriso – quello stupido, infantile, odioso sorriso che Hajime detesta perché detesta che Oikawa abbia il coraggio di mentirgli ancora quando è lampante che Hajime lo conosca meglio di se stesso... quel sorriso non c’è più.

“Da quando sei diventato un bugiardo?”

Oikawa alza il capo di scatto, chiudendo le dita su entrambi i polsi di Hajime nel tentativo inutile di fargli mollare la presa. “Hai un bel coraggio a venire qui a casa mia a spargere insulti, Iwa- _chan_!” gli dice con fare concitato, scuotendo le mani e facendo ciondolare il capo di entrambi fino a quando quasi non si prendono a testate. “Avrei dovuto lasciarti qui fuori a boccheggiare come l’animale selvatico che sei!”

“Ah, sì?” ribatte, e la risposta quasi gli sfugge dalle labbra. “Meglio un animale selvatico che un bugiardo!” Poi divarica le gambe, cercando stabilità, e con uno scossone al collo della sua maglia richiama Oikawa all’ordine, imponendogli di continuare a parlare, di spiegare.

Oikawa gonfia le guance, chiaramente contrariato sia dalla risposta che da quella tacita imposizione, e Hajime si stupisce che non si sia messo a pestare i piedi. O forse, dopotutto, pestare i piedi _gli fa male._

“Tua madre era proprio sotto la mia finestra mentre raccontava a qualcuno che stai studiando così tanto con quella tua testa piena di spuntoni che non hai nemmeno più tempo per fare jogging, e io semplicemente non volevo...”

“Oikawa.”

Oikawa tace e serra le labbra in una linea sottile, consapevole di essersi tradito con il suo zelo di dettagli; gli occhi di Hajime si impigliano sul suo pomo d’Adamo mentre lo guarda deglutire rumorosamente tutte le scuse che con ogni probabilità si è preparato proprio su quel viaggio in treno. Hajime lascia la presa quando le dita di Oikawa iniziano a formicolare e a scottare a contatto con la pelle, e arretra quel tanto che basta perché i suoi talloni sentano il vuoto del gradino che ha oltrepassato poco prima, senza però lasciarsi cadere di sotto.

“Quando sei tornato?” vuole sapere. Vorrebbe sapere anche tante altre cose, ma non è poi così meno vigliacco, e non avrà mai il coraggio di chiederle.

“Ieri.”

Hajime sospira, spingendo da parte Oikawa con una spallata leggera, che potrebbe anche solo sembrare un invito a seguirlo; forse lo è. Poi inizia a incamminarsi su per le scale, il silenzio teso – così diverso da quello della telefonata di pochi minuti prima – e l’aria elettrica. Quando butta un’occhiata dietro di sé, un’altra fitta gli trapassa la gola: Oikawa sta guardando le scale come se dovessero mangiarlo, e i suoi occhi d’un tratto lucidi e incerti sembrano essere in grado, da soli, di trasformarlo nel ragazzino di dodici anni che è stato.

Così Hajime sospira di nuovo e si volta, senza però scendere di un gradino. Adesso è lui a guardare Oikawa dall’alto, e una parte della sua mente ripensa con una punta di nostalgia a quando, nemmeno un anno prima, pregava ogni sera per quei sette millimetri che non sono mai arrivati. Voleva solo ridurre l’abisso, non gli sembrava di chiedere la luna – e invece quell’abisso continua ad aumentare.

“Perché non me l’hai detto?” domanda ancora, pur sapendo già la risposta. La sua voce non ha nessuna intenzione di smettere di tremare, ma non è più per la rabbia – la rabbia se n’è andata da un pezzo, rimpiazzata da un groviglio indecifrabile che gli chiude la gola.

Oikawa non risponde neanche adesso. Gira il capo e mette il broncio, come tutte le volte in cui si rifiuta di ammettere qualcosa soltanto perché non vuole accettare che Hajime abbia ragione; come tutte le volte in cui non gli è possibile fingere che quel tutore sia solo una sicurezza mentale, o un modo per far abbassare la guardia all’avversario.

Hajime si domanda quanti giorni ci metterà, stavolta, quel ginocchio a sgonfiarsi. Si chiede anche se Oikawa sarebbe stato disposto a trascinare la sua famiglia nelle sue bugie, pur di tenere lui all’oscuro di tutto, e purtroppo non ha dubbi sulla risposta. Si chiede anche se tornerà di nuovo a Tokyo, una volta finito di leccarsi le ferite; poi stringe un insulto tra i denti – stavolta diretto a se stesso.

Infine, sospira per la terza volta e pian piano scende i gradini, fino ad arrivare di fronte a Oikawa.

Lo osserva da vicino, le ciglia pesanti di lacrime trattenute, un accenno violaceo sotto gli occhi, la simmetria perfetta di quel viso che troppo spesso vorrebbe prendere a schiaffi. E il broncio, la sua smorfia da primadonna che l’ha accompagnato per vent’anni e che, prima di rendersene conto, ha causato la rovina di tutto – quella che gli ha fatto capire che avrebbe voluto sì farla sparire, ma non più con una testata.

Hajime si inginocchia sotto lo sguardo stranito di Oikawa, se lo sente bruciare sulla fronte e poi sulle mani, mentre si siede su un tallone e gli sistema il tutore fino a farlo combaciare alla perfezione coi segni rossi che stanno ormai sbiadendo. Poi alza lo sguardo, incrociando i suoi occhi, e con tutta la determinazione che possiede ignora la posizione in cui si trova, e il calore che sente inondargli le guance.

“Come _diavolo_ ti sei permesso di chiamarmi con il telefono di casa e dirmi che non eri ancora tornato? Mi credi davvero così stupido?”

Lo sguardo di Oikawa rimane basso, intento, e quando Hajime realizza che le sue dita stanno indugiando sulla sua coscia, poco sotto all’orlo dei pantaloncini, ormai quella carezza non può più essere negata. Toccarsi non è mai stato un problema – spallate a bordo campo, wrestling sui letti e i divani, gli abbracci dopo le vittorie e dopo le sconfitte. Ma la distanza accumulata in questi mesi porta i nervi a fior di pelle, e Hajime capisce di avere le dita troppo callose a contrasto con la peluria chiara di Oikawa quando vede della pelle d’oca comparire attorno ai suoi polpastrelli. Così si alza rapidamente, stringendo gli occhi per evitare un capogiro, e si avvicina all’ingresso.

“Credevo,” dice Oikawa con voce piatta, a tratti venata di orgoglio ostinato, “di avere nascosto il numero... pensavo di farlo sembrare un telefono del campus.”

Nonostante tutto, quando Hajime lo guarda e vede la sua smorfia imbronciata, imbarazzata per la banalità di quell’errore, sente le sue labbra incurvarsi in un sorriso. “Sei davvero un idiota,” gli dice. “Andiamo.”

Oikawa aggrotta le sopracciglia, ma infila comunque un paio di scarpe, cercando di nascondere una smorfia sofferente. “Dove mi porti, Iwa- _chan_? Fa troppo caldo per uscire in queste condizioni, la mia pelle ha bisogno di—”

“A casa mia, idiota. I miei controller sono in salotto. A meno che tu non voglia farti portare su per le scale come la principessa col palo in culo che sei.”

Oikawa singhiozza una risata e Hajime gli dà le spalle in tutta fretta, afferrando la maniglia della porta come se ne andasse della sua vita. Non vuole vederlo ancora più vulnerabile, non vuole sentirsi responsabile per quell’espressione – quella che gli sconquassa il petto; quella di chi, dopo tanto resistere, finalmente si lascia andare.

Eppure allunga la mano all’indietro, a tentoni, e si ferma solo quando trova ciò che cerca. Chiude le dita attorno al polso di Oikawa, sentendo il suo battito appena accennato nelle vene gonfie per il caldo, e lo strattona leggermente verso di sé.

Forse, si dice, possono lasciarsi andare in due.

*

La luce che filtra dalle finestre è più calda adesso, e il tramonto si riflette spietato su ogni superficie lucida che incontra. La stanza è silenziosa, tranne per pochi insulti mugugnati da Oikawa, contro il sole, contro il controller che, a suo dire, non fa quello che vuole; contro lo _stupido gioco_ che però lo sta assorbendo da quando sono arrivati. Contro Hajime stesso, che dovrebbe assumersi la responsabilità delle sue azioni e smetterla di manomettere i gamepad solo per impedirgli di battere tutti i suoi record.

Eppure è rilassato – niente a che vedere con l’espressione ferita e corrucciata di quando Hajime si è precipitato in fretta e furia alla sua porta. Le sue spalle sono appoggiate al divano su cui Hajime è steso a pancia in giù, il capo abbandonato nella curva della sua schiena. Come al solito, come sempre.

Il suo sguardo di sfida è rivolto allo schermo della tv, gli occhi socchiusi dietro le lenti degli occhiali, e di tanto in tanto punta il gamepad con un gesto che vorrebbe essere stizzito, ma riesce solo a risultare svogliato. Hajime si ritrova spesso a guardarlo, a volte sogghigna, a volte scuote il capo, a volte entrambe le cose. Gli occhi di Oikawa sono ancora un po’ rossi, nonostante siano passate più di due ore, e il tutore è nuovamente abbandonato vicino alla caviglia. “Fa caldo, Hajime,” si è giustificato, dopo essere stato rimproverato per la quarta volta. E non importa che, invece, il suo stupido testone bollente stia mandando a fuoco la schiena di Hajime – che però non si azzarda a replicare perché, alla fine, a lui va bene anche così.

Il silenzio, adesso, è di nuovo privo di tensione. C’è pace, nonostante Hajime senta vibrare le ossa e i muscoli proprio lì dove è appoggiato il capo di Oikawa – ignaro della sofferenza che gli provoca, perché, dopotutto, di sofferenza non ce ne dovrebbe essere.

Il libro che Hajime sta studiando è sempre lì, appoggiato al bracciolo del divano, aperto sulla stessa pagina da tutto il pomeriggio, da quella pagina che cercava di studiare anche prima di ricevere la telefonata di Oikawa. Si è trovato spesso a guardare la sezione del ginocchio con un sorriso campato per aria, senza in realtà leggere una parola, consapevole solo del peso sui suoi fianchi.

“Iwa- _chan_ , mi annoio!” sbotta Oikawa a un certo punto, la solita cantilena che non si inceppa nemmeno mentre segue il ritmo serrato del gioco con movimenti rapidi delle dita.

Hajime inarca un sopracciglio. “Non si direbbe.”

Oikawa mette in pausa, posando il controller sul tavolino; lo sguardo di Hajime cade su una piccola incisione, _Tooru_ , proprio sotto alla presa jack per le cuffie. È così abituato a vederla, a sfiorarla con il polpastrello per sentirne la ruvidità, che a volte è strano rendersi conto che non è sempre stata lì.

“Mi hai fatto incazzare a morte quando hai inciso il tuo nome su quel coso,” ricorda, trattenendo a stento un sussulto quando realizza di averlo detto ad alta voce.

Oikawa scoppia in una risata fragorosa, e Hajime si trova costretto a risucchiare dell’aria tra i denti per ignorare la capriola del suo stomaco. Dovrebbe davvero smetterla di pensare cose stupide – tipo come sia bella la sensazione che gli danno i suoi capelli che si intrufolano sotto l’orlo della maglia, o, peggio, come _potrei semplicemente chiedere il trasferimento in qualche università di Tokyo._

Così sospira – ormai ha perso il conto di quante volte l’abbia già fatto – e lascia cadere la fronte sul libro. Oikawa batte la mano sul tappeto, al suo fianco. “Iwa- _chan_?”

Hajime alza il capo di scatto, rischiando di strappare la pagina che per colpa del sudore gli si è appiccicata alla pelle, e lo guarda; prima la mano, poi il braccio e, dopo aver impiegato tutte le sue forze per non proseguire verso il ginocchio, riesce finalmente a incrociare il suo sguardo. È limpido, senza difese; quello sguardo che gli dice che Oikawa non lo sta chiamando vicino a sé per inscenare uno dei loro soliti teatrini.

“Devi alzare la testa, però.”

Le guance di Oikawa si colorano appena, come se avesse realizzato solo adesso di aver passato il pomeriggio appoggiato alla sua schiena – come se avesse realizzato solo adesso di averci passato tutta l’adolescenza – e obbedisce. Così Hajime si issa sulle braccia e, con l’aiuto delle ginocchia, solleva in qualche modo il suo corpo addormentato. Gli fanno male i fianchi, e prima di potersi fermare porta una mano a sostenerli, per aiutarsi a non crollare di nuovo a pancia in giù.

“Scusa.”

La voce di Oikawa proviene da qualche parte sotto di lui, camuffata dalla mano che ha portato al viso. Sembra sinceramente dispiaciuto, e Hajime cerca di non aggrottare le sopracciglia perché, davvero, chi è quell’alieno e cosa ne ha fatto del suo solito, sgradevole e vanitoso migliore amico?

“Scemo,” gli dice quindi, “se mi avessi dato fastidio di avrei detto di spostarti.”

“Forse mi avresti cacciato a calci,” ammette Oikawa, mentre piega verso l’alto un angolo della bocca e s'impegna per riprendere le redini della sua maschera di sfacciataggine. “Oppure in questi mesi senza di me ti sei rammollito.”

“Ehi.” Ad Hajime basta quell’ammonimento pacato per metterlo in guardia, mentre si lascia cadere al suo fianco con uno sbuffo e gli dà una spallata leggera – come a dirgli, _eccomi, sono qui_.

Hajime appoggia le ginocchia contro il tavolino, spingendo appena il gamepad ancora abbandonato, e si sistema con calma senza voltarsi verso Oikawa neanche una volta. Forse è troppo vicino, si dice. Forse dovrebbe spostarsi, alzarsi per andare a prendere qualcos’altro da bere, usare la scusa di recuperare un secondo controller perché magari Oikawa lo ha chiamato lì con lui perché non vuole più giocare da solo.

Oppure, invece di passare il pomeriggio a studiare – _invece di scappare_ – per non dover rischiare di affrontare quel vortice di sensazioni a cui non vuole dare un nome, avrebbe potuto parlare con lui. Chiedergli di Tokyo, della squadra, della città, delle ragazze che, di sicuro, lo seguono ancora come un’ombra. Giusto per farsi del male, chiedergli qualsiasi cosa.

_Chiedergli quando sarebbe tornato indietro._

Il suo treno di pensieri sconnessi viene interrotto dal fruscio acuto dei pantaloncini sintetici di Oikawa contro i suoi mentre, con movimenti misurati, come se sentisse le articolazioni fatte di vetro, raccoglie le ginocchia al petto. “Cos’hai imparato oggi, Iwa- _chan_?”

Hajime socchiude gli occhi, voltando il capo di scatto verso di lui. “Che sei uno stronzo.”

“Hajime!”

Non è raro che Oikawa lo chiami per nome, si dice, accade qualche volta – quando vuole farlo sentire in colpa, quando vuole convincerlo ed è a corto di opzioni, quando sono soli su quel divano e improvvisamente tornano indietro di dieci anni. E Hajime non può cascarci, si dice, non può lasciare che il suo cuore si metta a correre per una cosa che dovrebbe essere normale.

“Hai ragione,” gli risponde quindi, “questo l’ho imparato una vita fa.”

Allora Oikawa gonfia le guance, voltando il capo dalla parte opposta e lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito frustrato quando un raggio di sole gli sferza in pieno il viso – perché, _diamine_ , il tramonto ha sabotato la sua sceneggiata. Le spalle di Hajime sono scosse da una risata silenziosa e, per richiamare la sua attenzione, si appoggia a lui con una spallata leggera.

“Perché vuoi sapere cos’ho imparato?” gli chiede quindi, scettico.

Oikawa torna a guardarlo, scostandosi un ciuffo dagli occhi con movimenti studiati, ben calibrati da anni di allenamento. “Mi hai lasciato da solo tutto il giorno, mi sembra il minimo che tu mi renda partecipe di queste cose che, secondo le tue dubbie capacità di giudizio, sono più importanti e interessanti di me.”

Hajime sente l’espressione del suo viso scivolare giù dalle guance come acqua, mentre fissa Oikawa con la maschera più impassibile che riesce a mettere insieme e si domanda dove siano finiti i suoi occhi sinceri di un attimo fa, quelli che sembravano mendicare un po’ di compagnia. Forse è meglio così, si dice, forse dovrebbe imparare a sfruttare tutta quella spocchia per ripristinare la guardia.

Ma dopotutto, se fosse così facile – o se volesse davvero farlo, gli dice una voce nella sua testa che, no, _non_ sembra affatto quella di Hanamaki – l’avrebbe già fatto da un bel pezzo.

“Ho imparato,” cede quindi con un sospiro, mentre abbassa gli occhi sul ginocchio di Oikawa, “delle cose interessanti, che però sono anche fastidiose perché mi ricordano te.”

Oikawa si illumina, mugugnando qualcosa di incomprensibile con fare canzonatorio. “Ecco perché non riuscivi a staccare gli occhi da quel libro, Iwa- _chan_!”

Le guance di Hajime si colorano appena, e non può fare a meno di domandarsi se Oikawa abbia anche solo una vaga idea di quanto sia andato vicino alla verità. “Ti ammazzo, Oikawa, non fare il marpione con me!”

“Certo che no, Iwa- _chan_ , non mi piace sprecare le mie energie.”

Hajime incassa quella risposta inaspettata, dal sapore quasi crudele, con un sussulto che spera passi inosservato, nonostante sappia che uno dei talenti di Oikawa è proprio quello di non perdersi mai nessun dettaglio. Non ha nemmeno idea di come rispondere, realizza, così volta il capo per incrociare gli occhi di Oikawa sperando, in qualche modo, di ripartire da lì. La sua espressione è terribilmente disonesta, ma Hajime non si lascia trascinare nell’ennesima schermaglia – questa volta, vuole essere egoista.

Posa l’indice al centro del ginocchio di Oikawa, piano abbastanza da avere la certezza di non fargli male. “Ho imparato che qui c’è la rotula,” inizia, disegnando un cerchio leggero.

Oikawa rabbrividisce, e porta una mano a stringere l’orlo dei pantaloncini. Il suo gomito pungola appena le costole di Hajime, e la consapevolezza di essere così vicini lo colpisce ancora con violenza. La sua determinazione vacilla, e vorrebbe solo aggrapparsi a quel ginocchio per avere la sicurezza che non verrà spazzato via dal vortice che gli sta sabotando il cervello.

“Poi?” Oikawa lo incita ad andare avanti.

Hajime inspira profondamente, cercando di riportare alla memoria l’immagine sul suo libro. “Qui,” continua, tracciando con il pollice e il medio due linee verso l’alto, attorno al cerchio che ha appena disegnato e poi poco più in su, “ci sono i condili femorali.”

Oikawa annuisce distrattamente, le nocche pallide per la forza con cui stringe il pugno – Hajime si accorge solo adesso che si tratta dei vecchi pantaloncini bianchi con cui si allenavano a scuola, e il disastro nella sua testa non fa che peggiorare.

In qualche modo, però, riesce a far scivolare di nuovo l’indice verso il basso.

“Lì c’è il crociato?” chiede Oikawa, la voce improvvisamente alta e acuta, la domanda troppo entusiasta, le nocche troppo bianche, la schiena troppo rigida.

L’aria troppo densa.

“Il crociato anteriore,” lo corregge Hajime, ma la voce gli viene meno. I capelli di Oikawa gli solleticano la fronte, appiccicandosi appena. Come si sono trovati così vicini?

Oikawa sospira in modo esagerato, forse nel tentativo di smorzare la tensione. “Quanti crociati mi posso infortunare prima di perdere la borsa di studio?” chiede quindi, riesumando il suo tono lamentoso preferito.

Ecco, ecco. Hajime sospira di sollievo. Con quel tono sa cosa fare, si dice; sa come comportarsi, cosa ribattere, quanto alzare la guardia, quanto oltre spingersi con gli insulti – come nascondere i suoi sentimenti.

“Oh, Oikawa,” ribatte con fare teatrale, posando la mano sul suo ginocchio in un gesto quasi compassionevole. “Ci sono così tante cose che ti puoi infortunare, qui dentro.”

Il gemito di Oikawa è acuto, sofferente, e poi inizia a scuotere il capo. Hajime ridacchia ma subito si blocca, la gola tesa, la mano che formicola, quando realizza che quell’atmosfera non ha niente a che vedere con le situazioni a cui è abituato. C’è qualcosa di diverso, forse è lui a esserlo, e non ha idea di come fare per tornare quello di prima senza che Oikawa si renda conto che qualcosa è cambiato.

“Allora?” lo richiama all’ordine, spezzando il silenzio. “Cos’altro mi posso rompere?”

Hajime si morde la lingua, fermando l’impulso di ringraziare Oikawa per l’impegno così palese che sta mettendo in quella situazione. Se non fosse per lui, si dice, Hajime sarebbe già scappato dall’altra parte del Pacifico, senza peraltro sapere più di due parole d’inglese.

Non si sofferma a chiedersi perché Oikawa si stia sforzando così tanto, non vuole pensare che sia un modo per rifiutarlo – non lo fa e basta, perché significherebbe che almeno una volta si è immaginato l’ _altra_ possibilità, e non è così.

Così prende un respiro e, consapevole di esserci ormai dentro fino al collo, fa scivolare le dita più sotto, nella piega del ginocchio di Oikawa. Non può ignorare il suo sussulto, il suo petto che si alza e si abbassa troppo in fretta e le nocche sempre più bianche che strattonano e torturano i pantaloncini. Forse Oikawa non si sta impegnando abbastanza; no, forse è Hajime che sta esagerando, ma come può fermarsi adesso? Dopotutto, sta solo facendo quello che Oikawa gli ha chiesto.

“Qui,” riprende a fatica dopo essersi fatto coraggio, mentre con i polpastrelli sfiora la pelle morbida, fresca e umida di sudore, “qui c’è un sacco di roba che ti puoi spaccare.”

Oikawa annuisce quasi con approvazione, poi mugugna qualcosa e lascia cadere di botto il capo sulla spalla di Hajime. “Tipo?” chiede infine, ma la sua voce è bassa, tremante, incerta – forse ha smesso di provarci.

Hajime deglutisce a vuoto, apre e chiude la bocca un paio di volte e, davvero, ci ha passato il pomeriggio su quel disegno, ma Oikawa è troppo vicino, troppo—

“C’è l’altro crociato, il... quello posteriore.”

“E poi?”

“Poi quello mediale, quello laterale… i legamenti collaterali…”

Oikawa volta il capo e gli carezza la gola con il naso; il suo respiro caldo s’infrange contro la gola di Hajime, che serra la mascella per tenere tutto fermo, ma la stanza non smette di girare.

“Oikawa...”

“E sono tutti lì?” lo interrompe, le labbra che carezzano la pelle calda di Hajime, il suo battito impazzito, il sangue che corre e annebbia la vista e i pensieri.

“Lì dove?” sente la sua voce domandare, ma non è lui che ha detto alle sue labbra di formare quelle parole.

Oikawa inspira, e poi espira, e Hajime viene travolto dal panico – _forse puzzo_ , si dice, _forse il bastardo sta per dirmi che puzzo come un gorilla_. Ma non succede, Oikawa non dice niente e Hajime sente che le sue dita, quelle sotto il ginocchio, umide, tremanti, vengono toccate da qualcosa. I suoi occhi scattano verso il basso e il naso di Oikawa si scontra con la sua gola, ma la mano che stringeva i pantaloncini fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche adesso non è più lì, è scivolata tra le loro cosce vicine e sta sfiorando le dita di Hajime in una carezza incerta, a tentoni. Nascosta, quasi timida.

“Qui, Hajime.”

Quelle sono le ciglia, si dice Hajime. Oikawa apre e chiude e apre le palpebre e gli sfiora l’orecchio con le sue maledette ciglia lunghe – Hajime le conosce, le ha guardate fino a consumarle, ma non si sono mai consumate. A consumarsi è sempre stato lui, con la sua impazienza, la frustrazione, i suoi sette millimetri che certi giorni sembravano sette metri e poi sono diventati trecentocinquanta chilometri.

_Non siamo alieni, Oikawa, il ginocchio è lì e basta._

Eccola, la risposta perfetta, quella che dovrebbe dire. La sua bocca, però, non si muove, e Hajime vorrebbe sbottare la sua frustrazione perché a quanto pare la sua mente è sempre pronta a ritornare sulla difensiva, a ripristinare lo status quo e a marcare il confine che, in tanti anni, Hajime ormai conosce meglio di chiunque altro. Perché dopotutto è stato lui a stabilirlo. Ma forse la colpa adesso è del suo corpo, si dice – quel corpo che il confine non lo vede, perché Oikawa ci è seduto sopra, schiacciandolo tra le loro gambe appiccicose come a volerlo rinnegare.

“Quando te ne vai?” chiede, ed eccola di nuovo la sua bocca, che parla senza il permesso del cervello.

Oikawa sbuffa nella piega del suo collo, poi alza il capo e, usando la mano libera per voltargli il viso e obbligarlo a incrociare il suo sguardo, gli sorride in un modo che sembra quasi compiaciuto; come se quella domanda se la fosse aspettata, come se l’avesse coltivata – ed è così che Hajime realizza che in realtà, prima di oggi, lui dell’espressione più sincera di Oikawa non ne sapeva proprio niente.

“Te lo dico solo se mi baci.”

E all’improvviso quei trecentocinquanta chilometri tornano sette metri, poi cinque centimetri, poi sette millimetri. E poi. _Zero_.


End file.
